Josie
Appearance and Personality Josie is a young teen of average height with long blondish brown hair, fair skin and green-blue eyes. Josie is very fun loving, sarcastic, kind and very compassionate. Josie is the type of person who will do whatever she can to help a fellow person. She always tries her best to help others and make them feel better. She is fairly clumsy, slightly insane and extremely random. Josie is very open- minded, thoughtful and is often considered to be very helpful when it comes to making people feel better. She is a very friendly person and is easy to make friends with. Josie has talents in writing, drawing, attempting to be a ninja, and being lazy when she is very hungry. An example of her artwork is to be found at the right. Past(Time Before The Academy) Josie comes from a very troubled past. She has two other siblings and a half sister. Out of all two and a half Josie is the middle child seperated by three years of age between each sibling except for her half sister. As a child Josie never stayed in one place for too long, she never grew up living with her actualy family and had been taken from them at the age of three. Since the age of three Josie had been switched in and out of different homes until she turned five. At age five her grandma got custody of her and her older brother and took them in. Sadly Josie's younger sister was adopted by another family and her half sister was given to a nice family who wanted a baby. Growing up was a struggle everyday knowing that she didn't have a mother nor father in her life. A little later in the year her father was given the right by her grandma to come and see Josie and her older Brother. She began bonding with her father and grew very close with him. Meanwhile Josie began to lose faith in her mother and eventually lost all contact with her. To this very day Josie is very close to her father and very distant with her mother. Josie hasn't seen or heard from her mother since she was three years old, and is okay with that. However, Josie also has lost connection with her sister which is something she is very sad about. It has been four years since her and her sister have last talked or even seen each other and she hopes that one day she can find her again, and regain ties with her. Since Josie doesn't have a very good family connection, the few family members she has mean the world to her. Her grandma and dad are very important to her, and even though her older brother drives her crazy she still cares deeply about him. She has come out of a lot of dark places and made it out with plenty of bumps and bruises and memories that scar her mind, but she is ready to move past all of that and become the best that she can. Josie wants nothing more than to make those who care for her proud and happy about who she is, and what she has accomplished. Academy Student Category:The Academy Category:Character Category:Protagonist Category:Story Category:Josiekinz Category:Robertkinz Category:Awesomeness Category:Epicness Category:Living Category:Student Category:Major Character Category:Cat faces meow :3 Category:Female Category:Human Category:Earth Category:User